Quivera
Quivera = Location = South central Xaria, at the mouth of Jannen’s Bay, neighbored by Uragoth, Dakkor, Hyrem-Chel, Gallura, Doro Y’Edhel. = Land = Rolling hills in the northern region, with old growth forests of Elven origin on the western side, the eastern areas consist of mostly moors, rocky scrublands and swamps. = Common Races = Humans, Elves, Beastmen, Monsters = Resources = Quivera has few resources of any note. The farming and livestock are only just capable of supporting the population. The economy of Quivera revolves largely around the port of Kura’Stan. Eighty percent of the trade between Quivera and other countries passes thru the city. Mercantilers dealing in a wide range of wares are numerous and powerful and the city is a haven for guilds of all kinds. The Foreign Quarter and the harbor are noted for their frenzied activity. Coin There are three Quiveran coins found throughout the country. The Crown is the standard gold coin. The Turgic is the standard silver coin. The Peck is the standard copper coin. Most foreign currency is widely accepted in Quivera, though Galluran and Dakkoran coins are often devalued. Wealth Most of the wealth in Quivera is related to commerce, as merchants from across Xaria often end up or pass thru this central country. = Past = Quivera has a very long and sordid past revolving around its monarchy and petty power plays. Long ago the country firmly rooted itself as the trade capital of Xaria, though many other countries now compete with Quivera for this title today. Quivera has warred with nearly all of its neighbors at one time or another, most often with longtime rival Gallura. King Howarth V made an uneasy treaty with Doro Y’Edhel allowing merchant caravans access to the road through their eastern border into Chalter Medrium. The route has since been closed with the death of the Elven Queen. Lord Rooken of the Black Duchy attempted to conquer as much of southern Dakkor as he could until necessity forced him to move his troops toward the Urugoth borders. He has since refortified the Dakkorian lines but makes no expansion attempts. In May 497, an assassination attempt was made on Lady Kenriette of the Blue Duchy’s life while she was in a parade procession through the city of Kura’Stan. It is unknown who was behind the plot. In that same year a fleet of ships blockaded Jannen’s Bay halting the sea-faring commerce of Kura’Stan for nearly a year and devastating the economy of the city. The identity of those behind the blockade was never discovered, and Quivera’s navy was no mach to the affront. King Howarth V constructed a secret deal with a band of pirates in response to the threat who were granted full claim to salvage rites as well as access to Kura’Stan as a free port if they were able to break the blockade. Word spread quickly on the high seas and within a month the blockade was smashed. The King has kept his word and Pirate ships can still be found in port flying the colors of Quivera under the Kings terms. Purges of monster hoards from Gallura into Quivera have caused tensions to build once again between the two nations. = Present = In 502, word leaked out that the King's son had been kidnapped while on a tour of nothern lands. A band of adventurers recovered him without due incident and find the daughters of the Yellow Duke also held prisoner alongside. One of them claimed to have witnessed a monster army, which was quickly dismissed as folly. It was not until two years later, in 504, that it was confirmed by many that the monsters of Uragoth had unified under a single ruler. A high-ranked general of the Orange Warlord Kagrug defected along with several others from his duchy. Witnesses claimed a dragon was seen in the Black Duchy about the time the Blood Sky appeared. With the extended closure of the Elven Woods to the west, Quivera has found their trade routes shifting; some areas have lost money while others have gained it. With the more recent woes in central Xaria, Quivera finds itself beginning to struggle as more and more caravans go by sea. Kura'Stan still does considerable trade but it has been reduced. The country continues to guard their borders carefully against any aggression from Dakkor or Uragoth. = Capital = The port city of Kura’Stan serves as Quivera's capital. Quiverans claim Kura’Stan is the largest port in Xaria. Merchants come from virtually everywhere to peddle and barter their goods within. In recent times, the Foreign Quarter has become so large it is virtually a separate city budding off of Kura’Stan. The wealthy and influential keep a watchful eye over this section. Cities of Note Renowned as a haven of daring adventurers, the city of Listwich hosts some of the most popular mercenary taverns of the land. The University of Raslowe has a detailed academic program for practitioners of the magical arts. Although dangerous, the marshes of the Oblique Swamplands are said in legend to contain several ruins and shipwrecks from ancient times. = Government = Although King Howarth V technically rules over Quivera, the true power lies in the individual duchies. At present, the King has recognized twelve duchies and hundreds of Earldoms about the land. Each is left to govern as they see fit, so long as they do not contradict the will of the King. Of all the lands in Xaria, Quivera could be considered the strongest, if not for the eternal power struggles and court politics that have decentralized the government. The King is most popular in Kura’Stan where he resides. The 12 Duchies: Commonly referred to as The Twelve Mad Dukes, these individuals have been granted lands by King Howarth V or his predecessors. Each Duke or Duchess seems to display some form of eccentricity or insanity. The banner of each duchy contains the symbol of Quivera (a midnight blue shield with a tower in gray) bordered by the color of the duchy. Listed here are the 12 Duchies with the color of their banner and a brief description of what is commonly known about each. Red Duchy Duke of the Greypool This Duke is suspected of plotting to overthrow the King. It is also rumored he is being framed by several of the other Dukes. It is not known which rumor the King believes, but thus far the Red Duke has not fallen out of favor. The Duke of Greypool is well known for his paranoia. Gold Duchy Lord Quall, Duke of Norfield Often called the Lord of the Masquerade, this Duke insists that anyone setting foot in the cities and hamlets of his region must be dressed for Masquerade. Every few weeks, he changes the theme of the costumed affairs, giving citizens little time to prepare a new wardrobe. Most commoners live outside the walls for much of the year or wear simple masks. The tailors and mask makers of Norfield are renown for their skill. King Howarth V is fond of Lord Quall, though none of the other Dukes or Duchesses seem to like him except Lady Kenriette. Orange Duchy Warlord Kagrug, Duke of Cragg Keep This Duke was given his land to protect Quivera from the hordes of Uragoth. Ironically, he is a full-blooded Orc. Some say he becomes more civilized every day, others think he represents a threat to Quivera. Duke Kagrug is often heard insulting the Duchess of Raslowe. With the defection of one of his Barons to Ank in 504 and the ever growing threat from Uragoth, many watch his actions anxiously. Grey Duchy Lord Gwaimur the Reclusive, Duke of Horgham This cloistered Duke has not set foot out of his bleak castle in over twenty years. No one knows why, but the rumors are many - agoraphobia, lingering fear of disease, a fear of commoners. Some say that he once summoned a demon which could find him anywhere in the world except for within his castle. His Earls handle most affairs of state. Purple Duchy Lord Avant, Duke of Listwich Duke Avant prides himself as the Questing Duke. With his great wealth he has funded some of the greatest and most ridiculous expeditions in Xaria. Nobles under his charge gain and lose their lands based on how adventuresome they seem to him. Duke Avant has a long list of adversaries. Silver Duchy Archmage Fruge, Duke of Fruge Keep The elven Duke of Fruge Keep, is rumored to be a sinister wizard and cunning politician. Because of his fair skin, some believe him to be an albino dark elf. Whether he is a demonic dealing warlock or just an elf with a black heart, he is often viewed as an enemy to be feared. Blue Duchy Lady Kenriette, Duchess of the Oblique Swamplands The Duchess Kenriette has never visited her realms, preferring instead to languish in the comforts of Kura’Stan. Fanatically clean, she bathes at least six times a day. Her affairs of state are run from Castle Myron by its resident Viscount, Mage Myron. Lord Myron is a bitter rival of Lord Fruge. Black Duchy Lord Rooken, Duke of Daggermoor The Black Duke is a fanatic worshipper of Solara, the Sun Goddess. Solara is a temperamental goddess who demands hard work and the constant strive for perfection. Unlike her worshippers in Lindora, the Black Duke forbids the worship of her sister goddess, Solana, who encourages child-like play and recreation. Lord Rooken also forbids magic users in his lands, sending Witchfinders (Divine Mages with magik-detection powers) along with his troops to root out mages. Lord Rooken and the Duchess of Raslowe are harsh opponents. White Duchy Lord Errold, Duke of Blandburry Little is known about the Duke of Blandburry, other than his taste for all things exotic. He is said to have an extensive beastiary filled with all maner of unusual creatures. Green Duchy Lady Evelynn, Duchess of Raslowe This Duchess is rumored to be a member of the mysterious Fraternity of Raslowe, an organization made up of alumni from the University of Raslowe. The Duchess of Raslowe is at odds with the Duke of Daggermoor and Warlord Kagrug, the Duke of Cragg Keep. Brown Duchy Duke of Granburn The Duke of Granburn is the youngest and the most recent Duke be granted his title by the King. His lands used to be governed by the Duke of Orchester, who would do anything in his power to get them back. Yellow Duchy Lord Boris, Duke of Orchester The Duke of Orchester despises the Brown Duke of Granburn and spends most of his time plotting against him. His two daughters, Lillivaughn and Rosalinda, are reputed to be adventurers of some note. His daughter Lilleevaughn is in a courtship with the Crown Prince while his heir Rosalinda is reportedly a traitor and has defected to Doro Y'Edhel. = Military = Each Duchy is responsible for its own army. Warlord Kagrug has the strongest force followed by the King’s Guard in Kura’Stan. The King’s Guard is perhaps the largest military presence within any single city in Xaria. Theoretically, the King commands the supporting armies of the Dukes in times of war. Port Kura’Stan harbors Quivera’s small but efficient Navy that routinely patrols Jannen’s Bay. = Festivals = Festivals in Quivera tend to be regional and are held throughout the year for various reasons. The only exception is the King’s birthday which is celebrated hroughout the country on the last day in the fifth month. = Clothing = There is no specific clothing style associated with Quivera, except perhaps the cavalier’s hat made famous by the King’s Guard. = Religion = The King allows any religion to be practiced within Quivera, though some Dukes restrict certain religions and practices in their lands. The worship of Regle is often associated with Gallura and is predictably discriminated against, though it is not restricted. = Stereotypes = The country of Quivera is thought of by some to be nothing more than mosquito-infested swampland. The nobility in Quivera are often considered daft and incompetent - if not inbred and outright insane - by outsiders. Common Quiverans are sometimes lumped into this category, especially when they are meant to be insulted.